Hvem er du
by 95JEH
Summary: Jim har fået et bedre forhold til sin far, og Dolphy har fået bedre forhold med sin far og bror, alt var godt. Men det skulle snart endre sig... det er min første historie på min computer, jeg har ikke rigtigt styr på kapitlerne, jeg håber at den er god.


hvem er du

,, Hej, Jim!" råbte Dolphy Dolphers.

,, Hej, Dolphy!" råbte Jim Hawkins tilbage.

Der var gået nogle år nu. Der var sket meget på det sidste 3 år. Jim havde fået set sin far efter 10, Dolphy havde fået et bedre forhold til hendes far og bror, Jim og Dolphy var stadig kærester og Jims mor var kommet sig over at Jims far var kommet tilbage.

,, Nå?"

,, Nå…. Hvad?"

,, Jeg høre at du skal med i finalen med hensyn til solar surfer!"

,, Øh… ja det skal jeg." stammede Jim. ,, Vil du ikke gerne med?"

,, Jo, det vil jeg da ikke gå glib af." smilede Hun. ,, Men jeg skal jo på tur med familien."

,, Nå, ja…"

,, Men hvornår starter det?"

,, Det starter kl. 19:00 præcist."

,, Okay, jamen så kan vi godt nå. Det som vi skal vare nemmelig ikke mere end en time og det tager en halv time at tage der hen."

,, Jamen… hvornår skal i af sted?"

Det noget hun ikke at svare på, fordi så kaldte hendes på hende.

,, Øhm… Nu." smilede hun og kyssede ham på kinden.

,, SÅ SES VI!!!" råbte Jim til hende imens hun løb.

,, JA!!" råbte hun tilbage.

Jim var heldig at have hende. Hun var sød, smuk og sjov at være sammen med.

Han vil aldrig svigte hende. Aldrig.

**Kapitel 2**

Senere var Jim, hans mor og far kommet hen til det sted hvor, finalen blev holdt. Der var mange mennesker. Men det som han bekymrede sig mest om var…. Nej det var ikke ,, om det gik godt,, nej det var Dolphy. Kl. var 19:00 og hun var stadig ikke kommet. Så gik der et kvarter, og han blev mere og mere bekymret.

,, Hvor pokker er hun!?" råbte han.

,, Det kan være at de er blevet forsinket." sagde hans mor, Sarah Hawkins.

Det kunne han ikke rigtig se. Men blev afbrudt af at nogen som sagde i højtalerne at det var hans tur til at surfe.

Men så kom der et rumvæsen. En mand som lignede en slags hund og gav ham en telefon og fortalte at det var fra hospitalet….

,, HVAD!!?" råbte han pludselig.

Det viste sig at Dolphy og hendes familie var kommet ude for en ulykke.

,, Hvad sker der Jim?" spurgte hans far, Leland Hawkins.

,, Dolphy er kommet ude fra en ulykke!" svarede han.

,, Hvad!!" råbte hans forældre i kor.

Men så hørte han igen en mand sige noget i højtalerne.

,, Sidste udkald for Jim Hawkins!"

Jim vidste ikke hvad han skulle gøre, han ville ikke skuffe sin far, men han vil heller ikke ha' at Dolphy skulle tro at han var lige glad med hende… og det var han i vært til fald ikke. Da han kom hen til stedet hvor han skulle lave hans tricks, gik han oven på hans solar surfer og lavede et tricks og fløj væk….

,, Undskyld far." viskede han for sig selv.

_Let me__ tell you a story about the call_

_That changes my destiny._

_Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery._

_Was about to go home when there she was standing_

_In front of me I said "Hi" " I got a little place nearby, _

_Wanna go?" I should have said "No" Someone's waiting_

_For me but I call my girl op and say._

Dolphy prøver at rejse sig op men kan ikke, fordi det gør så ondt I hendes rebene.

Jim prøver at komme så hurtigt frem at han er lige ved at støde ind i folk.

_Listen baby I'm sorry, just wanna tell you don't worry._

_I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me._

_I'll say again you're dropping out my battery, _

_Is low, just so you know, we're going to a place nearby_

_gotta go._

_Now two years gone, nothing's been won  
I can't take it back, what's done is done  
But one of her friends found out  
That she wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside  
That she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call, yeah__._

_Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go__in front of me  
And said "Hi, I got a little place nearby"  
Gotta go...  
_

Ooohh...

Lemme tell you the story  
Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when  
There she was standing

,, Hvorfor skulle jeg også, med til det dumme mesterskab!" sagde han til hans sig selv. ,, Jeg skulle have vidst at der var noget galt…. Hvorfor sagde jeg ikke nej til at blive!"

_  
__Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go_

Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go

Da Jim kom hen til hospitalet, sprang han af hans solar surfer og løb hen til hospitalet så hurtigt som han kunne.

,, Hvor er hun!? Hvad er der sket!? Hvordan har hun det!?" råbte han da han kom hen til receptionen.

,, Hey! Rolig nu! Er du Jim Hawkins?" spurgte en kraftig katte artigt væsen.

Jim nikkede.

,, Hun er ligger på overvågnings stuen … hun har fået brækket et par rebene og har en mindre hjerne rystelse." Jim begyndte at slappe lidt af. ,, Så…. Sæt dig ned i et øjeblik, end til jeg siger at du kan komme ind til hende, okay?"

Jim gjorde hvad han havde fået besked på, og satte sig på en stol.

_,, Jeg håber virkelig at hun har det meget bedre." _tænkte Jim.

Senere, da der var gået noget tid, kom han endelig hen til det værelse hvor Dolphy var. Der var en sygeplejerske som kom ud af det værelse som han var på vej hen til.

,, Hvordan har hun det?" spurgte han bekymret.

,, Hun har det okay…. Hun har meget ondt i rebenene, men ellers har hun det fint." hun kunne se på Jims bekymret ansigt at han vil spørge mere…

,, Hvordan skete det?"

,, Der kom anden bilbåd imod dem."

Jim så helt forskræmt ud.

,,….Og hvad med hendes forældre og bror?"

Sygeplejersken sukkede, men sagde så til sidst:

,, De klarede den ikke." sagde hun langsomt og trist.

Jim kunne ikke sige noget, men sagde så:

,,….Har i sagt det til hende?"

,, Nej…"

,, Jeg kan godt gøre det." sagde han med et trist smil. Sygeplejersken smilede igen og åbnede døren for ham.

Jim gik hen til Dolphys seng. Hun havde forbinding rundt om hendes hoved hvor der var lidt blod på. Hun vendte sig om og kunne godt mærke smerten i hendes rebene.

,, Jim….?" viskede hun svagt.

,, Ja… Det er mig." svarede han hende og kyssede hende blidt på hendes pande.

,, Undskyld jeg ikke kom noget før!" snøftede han.

Dolphy kunne ikke andet end at trøste ham og sige:

,, Det er ikke din skyld…. Jeg skulle ikke havde været taget af sted…" viskede hun.

,,…Jo det er min skyld!" ved blev han. ,, Jeg skulle ikke havde været blevet til det dumme mesterskab! Jeg burde havde vidst at der var noget galt siden…. Siden du ikke kom."

,,…Jim, hør. Du vidste hvad der var sket, du kunne ikke havde gjort noget og du droppede mesterskabet bare for at komme hen til mig…." sagde hun imens hun kyssede ham på munden.

,, Jeg håber bare at min familie har det godt." da hun sagde det standsede Jim op.

Dolphy kunne se at der var noget galt i hans øjne.

,, Jim…Hvad… hvad er der galt?" spurgte hun forsigtigt.

Jim rejste sig op. Han vidste ikke hvordan han skulle sige det… men han måtte gøre så hurtigt som muligt.

,,….Dolphy…. Dine forældre og din bror de…. De klarede den ikke." sagde han trist.

Dolphy vidste ikke hvad hun skulle sige eller gøre. Hun sprang nærmest op helt uden at tænke på at hvor ondt det gjorde i hendes rebene.

,, HVAD!!!?" skreg hun. ,, NEJ…! Det… kan ikke passe!!" skreg hun imens hun krammede sig til Jim.

Jim vidste ikke hvad han skulle sige, andet end ,, det hele skal nok gå." men hvor meget vil det hjælpe?

**Kapitel 3**

Det gik noget tid, Jim trøstede hende endnu, hun græd og græd og kunne ikke stoppe. Hun havde mistet hendes far, bror og også endda hendes mor.

,, Jim…?" kunne han pludselig høre nogen sige om bag ved ham.

Det var hans mor, som stod ved døren.

,,…Et øjeblik…" svarede han hende stille. ,, Jeg kommer lige om lidt…. Okay Dolph?" Dolphy nikkede og lagede sig ned i sengen igen, og snøftede stille.

,, Oh, Jim..… Hvordan har hun det?" spurgte Sarah bekymret imens hun krammede ham.

,,…Hun har det okay…." svarede han stille.

,, Jeg har snakket med lægen…. De har fortalt mig alt."

,, Også med hensyn til hendes familie?"

,, Ja… De har fundet en familie til hende som bor her på Montressor, og de er begge to mennesker."

Jim kiggede på hans mor og kunne mærke tåre presse imod hans øjne. Men han holdte dem til sig, han vil ikke græde foran sin mor.

,, Jeg snakkede også med dem om du vil blive her og sove indtil hun får det bedre eller når hun bliver udskrevet." sagde hun blidt.

Jim blev så glad at han krammede hende så hårdt at hun næsten ikke kunne få vejret. Da han havd givet slip gik hun ind til Dolphy. Så kom hans far, Jim vidste ikke hvad han vil sige ikke andet end:

,, Undskyld at jeg bare tog af sted!" kom det ud af ham. ,, jeg var bare -,,

,, Rolig søn, det er okay. Jeg ved hvor meget hun betyder for dig." beroligede Leland.

Jim krammede hans far og begyndte at græde. Hans far holdte rundt om ham og trøstede ham.

,, Ssshh… det er okay, det er over nu.

Der gik nogle minutter, Jim var faldet til ro igen, far og søn satte sig på nogle stole som var bag ved dem og snakkede.

,, Jim hvis du tror at jeg er skuffet over dig? Så tro om igen. Sagde hans far, Jim kiggede på ham og han fortsatte. ,, Jeg er tvært imod stolt af dig… At ofre en chance for at blive mesterskab vinderne for at hjælpe en i nød…Wow! Se det var noget som jeg ikke havde troet om dig."

De to mænd snakkede længe sammen, lige ind til Jims mor kom ud.

,, Nå…. Vi må nok til at gå. Hun stammede lidt og smilede til Jim og Leland og krammede Jim.

,, Du skal vide at vi er stolte af dig." viskede hun.

Jim smilede og efter at hans forældre var gået vendte han tilbage til Dolphy som sad i sengen og kiggede ned i gulvet.

,, Hey….." sagde han stille da han kom hen til hende. ,, Er du okay?"

Hun kiggede op og nikkede langsomt og begyndte at snøfte og lagde sig i sengen stille, fordi det gjorde stadig ondt.

Han gik hen til hende og arrede hende ved håret.

Jim synger:

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry__y heart  
Always._

For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in m


End file.
